


Icy Slopes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pregnancy, Roadtrips, Trans Male Character, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yuuri is too sick to make his flight, Viktor and Yuri stay behind to escort him back home to Russia. And so what if 'escorting' entails punching transphobes, secretly-caring-Yuri, and lots of bananas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Transphobia, Trans Pregnancy, Vomiting and Car Accidents

Viktor is jarred awake before his alarm goes off by Yuuri silently slipping out of bed. Instead of rolling over and pretending to be asleep, he cracks an eye open, following Yuuri's figure. "Need me to come with?" He murmurs, moving to push himself up. However, Yuuri turns to him before he can sit up, smiling softly. "No, I'm fine. I just need to pee." Viktor grunts an affirmation, turning back into the pillow and to the call of sleep. The sounds of Yuuri getting ready for the day in the adjacent bathroom relax him to the point of dreaming. But just before he can drift off, there's a knock at the hotel door. "I've got it!" Yuuri calls, moving from the bathroom to the door. Viktor is grateful for the excuse to stay in bed once again..

The intruder looks surprised at Yuuri's presence at the door before scoffing and slipping past. "I thought you would've been head-deep into the toilet by now," Yuri Plisetsky huffs, throwing himself onto Viktor's prone form. Yuuri can hear Viktor's indignant screech as he shuts the door. When he gets to the adjacent bedroom, he can see Viktor struggling to get out from under Yuri's weight and cursing in Russian. Yuuri just shakes his head fondly and moves back to the bathroom to get dressed. The past few months, Yuri had been inseparable from Yuuri (and by extension, Viktor). Yuuri would like to think it had to do with Yuri's new found wisdom from growing up but it mostly has to do with his pregnancy.

5 months ago, during their stay in Italy for their honeymoon, Yuuri and Viktor had discovered that he was pregnant. While it wasn't planned, Viktor and Yuuri were ready to start a family, especially with Yuuri now retired from skating. At first, Yuri wasn't amused by Yuuri and Viktor's antics. ("Why would you tell me that? You're like my parents- knowing that you had sex is disgusting.") But in time, he had warmed up to the idea of having a little Viktor or Yuuri around. Now, however, it was getting annoying how much the younger boy was hovering around Yuuri, protecting him from 'harmful' things like microwaves, vacuums and stairs. It was exhausting.

Yuuri's thoughts are interrupted by his stomach and he grabs the counter to steady himself. Despite being in the second trimester, nausea was still definitely an issue for Yuuri. Taking a few deep breaths, he curses softly under his breath. He was hoping not to be sick today, considering their flight back to Russia was in just a few hours. "Viktor.." He calls, resting his head against the cold tile of the wall. The door to the bathroom opens but instead of Viktor standing there, it was Yuri. "Viktor left to go check on the plane tickets," the young adult says flippantly before frowning at Yuuri. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri smiles weakly at the other Yuri, trying to wave him off. "I'm- fine. Go help Viktor. I'll be out in a minute." He says, closing his eyes. Yuri is not fooled. "You're sick, aren't you?" The boy sounds slightly nervous but he doesn't budge, even when Yuuri slides down the wall a bit in front of the toilet. Yuri takes that as an affirmation and kneels beside Yuuri. "It's okay. You don't need to do- whatever this is. The denial." Yuri murmurs in a moment of gentleness and Yuuri takes that as a cue to lurch forward and empty the meagre contents of his stomach. Yuri wrinkles his nose, disgusted but he stays, trying desperately to be a comforting presence despite his uncomfortableness.

After he's done, Yuuri leans back, panting a bit and letting Yuri flush the toilet. "I'm sorry, Yurio." He mumbles to the boy, feeling bad that he had to be taken care of by a 19 year old. Yuri huffs, rolling his eyes. Before he can respond to Yuuri's apology, the door to the hotel room opens and Viktor comes in, smiling and humming before he sees Yuuri. Frowning, he disappears and comes back with a blanket and a water, knowing the drill. "Want me to cancel the flight?" He asks quietly, replacing Yuri besides his husband. Yuuri shakes his head. "I don't want to inconvenience you two. I'll stay here and catch a later flight. It's okay." He says but he knows he won't get anywhere with that line of thought. Yuuri sighs when both Viktor and Yuri look at him like he's stupid. He should've known that wouldn't fly with them.

Later that night, after they all miss their flight, they lay on the king-sized bed in Yuuri and Viktor's room and watch a reality show in a language none of them really understand. Viktor gasps like he had just come up with a cure for diabetes or a way to end world hunger. Yuri bets it's significantly more stupid than that.

"We should take a roadtrip!" He yells, sitting up and jarring Yuuri from his light sleep. Yuri mentally congratulates himself for being correct on Viktor's stupid idea. He immediately denies the idea, expecting Yuuri (smart, logical Yuuri) to say no too, but Yuuri, after hearing the idea again, actually considers it. "I don't think it's that bad of an idea, Yuri. I mean, planes made me nauseous even before getting pregnant.. and I don't want to have to emergency cancel another flight. You can always fly without us" He reasons, leaning against Viktor's side. They both look at Yuri, Viktor with hope and Yuuri with tired, reasonable eyes. Yuri never stood a chance.

...

"Fine," He agrees and Viktor cheers. "But only because I can't speak the local language." He mutters. Nobody believes him.

 

-

 

"Come on, piggy, don't spend all our money on snacks." Yuri bitches, staring incredulous at the sheer amount of food in Yuuri's arms. Viktor sits outside in the driver's seat of their rented van, smiling at his phone while also keeping an eye on the two. Yuuri whines a bit, giving Yuri his signature puppy eyes. Lucky for Yuri, those don't work on him.. that much. "Fine. But at least get something healthy. Like," Yuri looks around, oblivious to Yuuri amused eyes on him, "Like these bananas. Great! Let's go." He says, ushering Yuuri to the cashier.

By the time they get back out to the car, Yuuri has already broken into the bag of pretzels. Yuri gets into the back seat, slipping his headphones on so he doesn't have to hear the lovey-dovey shit coming from the front seat. Reaching up, he snatches the pretzel that Viktor has halfway to his mouth, smirking at his pops it into his. Viktor is still complaining as they pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway for leg one of their journey.

Leg One, dubbed by Viktor as the Hell Leg, is 500 miles straight over and around the mountains and past. Yuri doesn't think this sounds that bad but Yuuri blanches when he hears this, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "Yuuri gets a little carsick on mountains." Viktor cheerily explains, popping another pretzel in his mouth as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Yuri gulps and turns his music up louder.

About 2 hours into their journey, Yuuri is asleep and Yuri is regretting his decisions. Viktor has annoying Russian pop music playing over the speakers and Yuri can hear it over his own music. The road is bumpy and looking out the windows makes him dizzy. Sighing, he rests his head against the cool window and closes his eyes. "Viktor, could we stop for a second?" He pipes up and Viktor turns down his music a little, looking confused. "Why? Only five more hours, Yurio! Can't you wai-" He starts but he's interrupted when Yuri gags. The subsequent yelling and swerving wakes up Yuuri, who makes Viktor pull over.

Yuri sits on the side of the road, sucking on one of Yuuri's morning sickness suckers while Viktor towels out the back of the car. "It's fine, Yuri. I'm surprised that it wasn't me. Viktor doesn't mind, I promise. He was going to clean up vomit today one way or another." Yuuri smiles, rubbing Yuri's back. Soon enough, with half of bottle of Febreeze gone and the windows open, they start again. The rest of the Hell Leg is relatively easy, only requiring 2 more of Yuuri's precious nausea suckers.

 

-

Yuuri and Yuri sit off to the side as Viktor argues with the hotel manager. It's another five minutes before Viktor walks back to the others in shame, holding up one room key. "They only had one room with one twin bed." He sighs and Yuuri has to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Yuri is just horrified. Of course Yuuri gets the bed, with him being pregnant and all, Yuri wouldn't have fought him for it anyway. But Yuri has no qualms with fist fighting Viktor for the cot. Viktor wins, using his height as a cheating advantage and Yuri ends up on the gross floor with two blankets and pillows.

In the morning while Viktor, ever the 'man' of the family, checks them out of the hotel, Yuri and Yuuri head to the gas station to 'replenish' their stock of junk food and bananas (Yuuri's newest craving). While Yuri is shopping through the aisle of candy, he hears a commotion up front. Peeking out from behind the snickers bars, he sees Yuuri and 2 guys. The other men look increasingly annoyed, reaching out to push at Yuuri's shoulder. Yuri is already storming out before he can think of what he's doing. "Why the fuck are you touching him?" He snarls, budging between the men and Yuuri.

One of the men looks at the other and then laughs. "You're right! I don't know why I touched it. I probably have it's tranny disease. Gross." He says and he and his friend laugh. Yuuri looks like he wants to say something, to pull Yuri away from the men but before he can, Yuri rears back and punches the joking one in the face.

 

-

"Hey, uh, Viktor. Can you come pick Yuri and I up? We're uh, we're at the jail. I'll explain later, just.. please come get us."

-

 

"They said what?" Viktor yells, fists balling up and Yuri nods vigorously. "That's why I punched him! But then the cops came and it was 'aggravated assault, blah blah blah. Stupid." Yuri mutters as he and Viktor continue to silently plot against the two men while Yuuri sits in the back seat, dozing off. It's night now and it's Yuri's turn to drive, with Viktor in shotgun.

"By the way, we'll be passing by Kazakhstan soon. You sure you don't want to visit your little friend?" Viktor turns to look at Yuri, noting his red cheeks and how his hands tighten around the steering wheel. "He's not my boyfriend." He mumbles and Viktor laughs quietly, peeking in back to make sure he didn't wake up his husband. "Never said he was!" He says chirpily, laughing again at Yuri's scowl.

There's a few moments of silence before Viktor speaks up again, soft and gentle. "I know you think I'm insensitive and pushy but.. Yuuri and I, we really care about you. We want to know what's going on in your life, especially Yuuri. He feels like... like you're practice for our baby. I just want you to be happy, because you deserve it and because it makes him happy." Viktor finishes, looking at Yuri. Yuri is blushing, trying to hide in his hoodie. "He's not my boyfriend." He whispers and Viktor nods, not pressing the subject any more.

 

-

In the morning they stop at a little diner for breakfast and then they're back on the road for Leg Two. It's Yuuri's time to drive, despite Viktor and Yuri's insistence that he go back to sleep. By the time they're 20 minutes into the second leg, however, both of the men are out cold and Yuuri is listening to music. Yuri is spread eagle across the backseat, loud music pumping from the headphones around his neck. He's drooling, not that Yuuri would point that out to him, of course. Viktor, on the other hand, is slumped in the front seat, one hand resting limply on Yuuri's thigh and the other covering his own eyes.

Yuuri looks over at Viktor fondly, jolting a bit when his stomach flutters. Brushing it off, he continues to drive before it happens again and again. Feeling a bit off, he pulls of to the side of the road and rests his hands on his stomach. What at first felt like butterflies in his stomach could be felt from the outside and Yuuri belatedly realizes that it's the baby. His eyes widen and he waits a few more seconds for another little nudge against his palm before he shaking Viktor awake. "Viktor... Viktor!" He whispered and his husband jolts awake, almost banging his head on Yuuri's.

"Are you okay?" He asks, anxiously checking over Yuuri for any injuries. Yuuri seems unharmed, happy even, and Viktor is relieved. Yuuri grabs Viktor's hand, bringing it over to his stomach and setting it there. After a few seconds of nothing but before Viktor is about to speak the baby kicks again and Viktor basically loses all his breath. "Is that-" He cuts off, sounding choked and Yuuri confirms his husband's suspicions.

Yuri is woken up by Viktor's obnoxious crying and it takes a few minutes to convince him that everything is okay and no, Yuuri is not dying and neither is the baby. Neither Yuuri, nor Viktor or Yuri can stop smiling the rest of the Leg (although Yuri will deny it until his death).

 

-

After another night at a hotel (with 2 rooms this time, thank you very much), Viktor is reading in the back, with Yuri driving and other Yuuri in the passenger's seat. Yuri is trying to focus on the English lession he has playing over the radio but it's hard to focus when Yuuri won't stop squirming in his seat. Finally, Yuri has had enough. "Jesus! What the hell is wrong, katsudon!" He growls, turning to look at Yuuri with only a small hint of worry in his eyes.

"N-Nothing! It's fine, don't worry." Yuuri blushes, staring down at his lap and crossing his legs. Yuri sighs, starting to pull over. "Don't lie to me." He warns and Yuuri starts waving his hands. "No, no! Fine- I need to pee." Yuuri says, flushing and Yuri can't believe that he voluntary went on a roadtrip with these people. "Again?!"

Nonetheless, Yuri pulls into the next gas station and Yuuri scurries in. A few minutes later, he returns, looking refreshed and carrying a bag from the gas station. Yuri isn't shocked at all and peels out of the parking lot after Yuuri gets in, checking in back to make sure Viktor is still sleeping well. "I thought you needed to pee." Yuri sighs as he pulls back onto the highway and Yuuri smiles kindly, pulling a bunch of bananas out of the plastic bag. "I did. I also needed some snacks." He says and Yuri snorts. "What? The baby wanted them." Yuuri defends himself. Yuri is about to respond when the car in front of the brakes suddenly.

Yuri swerves slightly, yelling as they crash into the back of the truck in front of them. His airbag deploys and vaguely he hears Viktor wake up and yell. It's quiet after the initial sound of breaking glass and car alarms. Yuri coughs, fighting out of the deflating airbag and turns to look at Yuuri. The man is pale but otherwise unharmed. Viktor is frantically fighting his seatbelt off, trying to get Yuuri out of the car. The bananas are splattered all over the dashboard and seeing them seems to be the final straw for Yuuri. "I- I'm gonna be sick-" He gasps before doubling over his own lap. Yuri lets his head thump back on the seat.

 

-

An ambulance arrives to escort Yuuri (and by extension, Viktor) to the hospital and one of the cops is generous enough to drive Yuri there too. By the time he arrives, Yuuri is already in a room, sitting in a big plush chair and hooked up to all sorts of machines to monitor the baby. Viktor sits in another chair next to him, looking worn out and resting his head on Yuuri's electrode-covered-belly. Yuuri looks up as Yuri enters the room, an icepack on his head, and beckons him over to the other chair. Gently, he shakes Viktor to get his attention. "Viktor, dear, could you go get me some water?" He says, smiling kindly and Viktor nods, hearts in his eyes. When he leaves, it's silent for some time besides the beeping of various machines. Then Yuuri speaks.

"It's not your fault, Yuri." He says softly, turning to look at Yuri's pale, guilty face. Yuri shakes his head, eyes looking distinctly wet. "It is- I was driving and I wasn't paying attention." He whispers. Yuuri shakes his head, cradling Yuri's cheek with his hand. "Yuri, look at those monitors. That noise, that beat, that's his heartbeat. You didn't hurt him, you didn't hurt me or Viktor. I swear it's fine." He smiles, eyes full of tears himself and Yuri lets out a little sob, burying his face in Yuuri's chest.

 

-

By the time Viktor comes back with a cup of water and a banana, he finds Yuri and Yuuri curled up in the chair together, both sleeping. He has no idea how he got so lucky.

-

 

Yuri is woken up by his phone buzzing in his pocket. The room is dim and Viktor and Yuuri are curled together, sharing the same breath. The machines are still beeping steadily, comforting Yuri. He slips out of the chair and into the hall, answering his phone. "Yuri?" The voice on the other line says and Yuri feels the tension melt from his shoulders. "Otabek." He says, sighing the word out. He rubs at his eyes and leans against the wall, talking for what feels like hours with the Kazakh boy.

 

-

Eventually, they do reach Russia. It takes two more days after being released from the hospital for them to get home, but when they do, the familiar smell and views of Russia greet them. Climbing the steps to Viktor and Yuuri's apartment, Yuri thinks back to when they first started and he took it for granted. He's jolted from his thoughts by Yuuri's voice.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" He asks, one hand cupping his stomach and his face looking concerned. Yuri shakes himself out of it, looking from Viktor to Yuuri to Yuuri's stomach.

 

"I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
